


Villains

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [22]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She likes the villains better than the heroes.





	Villains

Madelyn has decided that heroes are boring.

After reading through many comics, she has decided that she likes the villains much better. Not the ones who are so obviously villains that everyone avoids them. The type you can second guess their actions and evil plans.

No, she prefers the ones who are cunning.

The type of people who manipulate from the shadows yet to the world around them seems like good people. Sweet as honey on the outside, but dark as liquorice and as deadly as cyanide on the inside. 

They were much more interesting than goody-two-shoes heroes who were so predictable.


End file.
